Tyranno Hassleberry (Tag Force)
Tyranno Hassleberry, known as Tyranno Kenzan (ティラノ剣山, Tirano Kenzan) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series. This is a video game depiction of Tyranno Hassleberry, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Tag Force 2 Tyranno is one of the Tier 1 characters the player can partner with right from the start of the game. If the player is partnered with a Tier 2 or Tier 3 character, they will duel Tyranno once, partnered with Syrus Truesdale, during the first story event. Tyranno can appear in random events, partnered with either Jesse Anderson or Andrea. Tag Force 3 In Slifer Red and Ra Yellow Syrus' stories, and in Obelisk Blue Blair Flannigan's the player and Syrus duel against Jaden Yuki and Tyranno as part of their last story event. Disguised Blair duels against the couple in her second event, and so does Angry Alexis Rhodes in her third. Obelisk Blue Blair also duels against Tyranno in her first story event, with him being partnered with Alexis. Normal Blair has a Tag Duel against Bastion Misawa and Tyranno in her third event, and Blue Chazz Princeton does the same in his second event. Normal Bastion and the player duel Jim Crocodile Cook and Tyranno in his story's first event. If the player is teaming up with a Tier 2 or Tier 3 character, Tyranno and Vellian Crowler will duel against them in the first story event. If the player is partnering with Tyranno at the time, they duel Andrea and Lily instead. Deck Tag Force 2 * Hassleberry uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has less than 4 hearts filled. |normal monsters = * Sabersaurus x2 |effect monsters = * Black Stego x3 * Black Tyranno * Dark Driceratops x2 * Destroyersaurus x2 * Giant Rat x3 * Gilasaurus x3 * Hyper Hammerhead x2 * Morphing Jar * Ultimate Tyranno x3 |spells = * Big Evolution Pill x2 * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Jurassic World x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Premature Burial (D) * Snatch Steal (D) * Tail Swipe * The Shallow Grave x2 (D) |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Dust Tornado x3 * Hunting Instinct x2 }} ---- * Hassleberry uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has 4 or more filled hearts. |normal monsters = * Sabersaurus x3 |effect monsters = * Black Stego x2 * Dark Driceratops * Destroyersaurus x2 * Gilasaurus x3 * Hyper Hammerhead x2 * Morphing Jar * Super Conductor Tyranno x2 * Ultimate Tyranno x3 |spells = * Big Bang Shot * Big Evolution Pill x2 * Card Destruction * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Jurassic World x2 * My Body as a Shield * Mystical Space Typhoon * Premature Burial (D) * Snatch Steal (D) * The Shallow Grave x2 * Trade-In x2 |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Dust Tornado * Fossil Excavation * Jurassic Impact (D) * Mirror Force }} ---- * Tyranno uses this Deck if the player's Deck uses any Forbidden cards. ---- * Tyranno uses this Deck during Jesse's sixth story event, partnered with Jim. ---- * Tyranno uses this Deck during any Page 2 or 3 Character's First Event, partnered with Syrus. |normal monsters = * Kabazauls x2 * Mad Lobster x3 |effect monsters = * Gale Lizard x2 * Hydrogeddon x3 * Mother Grizzly x3 * Servant of Catabolism x3 * Warrior of Atlantis x3 |spells = * A Legendary Ocean x3 * Level Limit - Area B (D) * Magical Stone Excavation * Mystical Space Typhoon * Premature Burial * Rush Recklessly x2 * Salvage x2 * Swords of Revealing Light (D) |traps = * Call of the Haunted * Gravity Bind (D) * Jurassic Impact * Robbin' Goblin x3 * Threatening Roar x2 * Torrential Tribute }} ---- * Tyranno uses this Deck during Random Events, partnered with Andrea. ---- * Tyranno uses this Deck during a Random Event at the Cliff, partnered with Jesse. |normal monsters = * Sabersaurus x3 |effect monsters = * Dark Driceratops x2 * Giant Rat x3 * Gilasaurus x3 * Hyper Hammerhead x3 * Morphing Jar * Ultimate Tyranno x3 |spells = * Big Evolution Pill x2 * Book of Moon * Card Destruction * Giant Trunade * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Premature Burial (D) * Rush Recklessly x2 * Shrink x2 * Snatch Steal (D) * Tail Swipe x2 * The Shallow Grave x2 |traps = * Good Goblin Housekeeping x2 * Jurassic Impact * Threatening Roar x2 (D) }} Tag Force 3 Tag Force Special